wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miguel
Miguel is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Miguel '''runs airborne tours of Wuhu Island. During the Island Flyover, the player can choose to follow his plane across the island. Above his plane is an !-point. His plane gives out a white colored smoke. If the player is following him, the smoke will turn orange. '''Miguel is also a fighter in Swordplay Showdown, where he is the Boss of Stage 3. In Swordplay, he is pretty good at level 941+, and you fight against him in the evening (the 4th best anti-Pro Class player). He is the leader of the worst team of Basketball, which appears in the tutorial. His team is made of Anna and Takashi. His level is 11+. He is bad at Table Tennis, at around 180 in skill. In Cycling, Miguel is good: he is usually in the top 10. He is the 6th best PRO in Cycling, coming 6th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miguel is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * If you fire a flare by pressing the 1 button on your Wii Remote, Miguel will fire one back, making him easier to find. His flare is orange colored. * If you follow Miguel's Guide Plane for at least three minutes, you'll receive a stamp called "Follow That Plane." * [[Miguel's Guide Plane|'Miguels Guide Plane]] is the only plane that leaves a trail of colored smoke other than the player's. * When the player gets up close to '''Miguel', his smoke trail turns from white to orange colored. * He is the pilot of the plane in Skydiving mode, with Gwen. *'Miguel' and Matt are the only Miis who has a voice, as heard in the Skydiving plane. *'Miguel' could be the only CPU Mii to fly in a plane in Island Flyover. *'Miguel '''and Gwen are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to ever appear. *Interestingly, both his teammates in Basketball (Anna and Takashi) are also bosses in Swordplay Showdown. And the three of them are bosses from levels multiple of 3 (levels 3, 9 and 12). *He isn't a Pro at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling being the only exception to this. *His name is the Portuguese and Spanish eqiuvalent of Michael. *You can earn his badge by '''making 50 edits on Sports' articles *His Japanese name is Migueru. Gallery MiguelDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Miguel, as seen in the portrait Miguel.png|Miguel as the level 3 Boss in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (42).png|Miguel in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-14 (8).png|Miguel and his teammates Anna and Takashi in Basketball Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.05.12 PM.png|Miguel in Basketball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-03-02 (14).png|Miguel playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0115.JPG|Miguel about to play a Table Tennis match IMG_0611.jpg DSC02035.JPG|Miguel in Swordplay Duel Badge-14-4.png|Miguel's badge 2018-08-16 (69).png|Miguel in Cycling IMG_0778.JPG|Miguel swordfighting at High Noon 2018-09-19 (8).png 2018-09-19 (9).png 2018-10-04 (12).png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Matt, Miguel, and Patrick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miguel, Cole, and Silke participating in Chopper Hoppers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (67).png Abby, Miguel, and Julie participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, James, Lucia, and Megan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Shohei, and Alex participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miguel participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Miguel in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miguel carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png IMG 1670.jpg IMG 1697.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1547857656840 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:White Males Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Silver badge Miis Category:6 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Adults Category:Cycling Pros Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality